


Flirt

by ladydragon76



Series: Flirt [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, genre: crack, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oh look!  A new customer to flirt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from . The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3070220#t3070220) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _I'd like to see something set RID, with your sassbot supreme, Blurr? Maybe he's dealing with an uppity 'Con customer, maybe he's flirting outrageously with a mech of your choice, idk. Just sass all the way. :D_

Blurr twisted and bounced on what served as Maccadam’s dance floor. Jazz was playing and singing, and that always brought a good crowd. Part of the fun of owning a bar was being in it for all the good times. It had more of a club vibe tonight, and Blurr was happy for Jazz. He was getting pretty popular with his renditions of Earth songs and playing old Cybertronian stuff no one had heard in far too long.

Shimmer, one of the wait staff, was beside Blurr as he turned, and he hooked the smaller, silver mech by his waist. Shimmer had been a dancer in days gone by and they ground together nice and showy for a minute or two before he grinned and slipped away to finish delivering drinks, tray held high and not a drop of energon sloshed.

Blurr smiled and danced away. He was a good boss, he figured, not just letting but _encouraging_ his staff to have fun. Once the current song was over he’d get back behind the bar and give Axel a chance to get out front and get in on the action too. Though honestly, the mech was usually happy tossing and juggling energon bottles, glasses, and literally throwing the goodies they made in-house to the mechs that clustered around the bar. Still, Blurr wasn’t the only one to get to have a good time.

He let his dance steps carry him backwards, away from the stage, knowing the song was coming to an end, but _big_ hands encircled his waist from behind and stopped him.

Blurr tipped his helm back. Primus. Big bot.

“Hi,” said Big Bot in a rather pleasant and deep voice.

Blurr smiled. “Hi, yourself.”

“Come here often?”

Blurr laughed. Fragging Primus, did mechs still use that one? “Every day,” he replied, twisting around in the mech’s grasp. His smile softened as the light silver face pinked up in embarrassment.

“Yeah. That was lame.”

Big Bot’s hands released Blurr, but Blurr hurried to catch them, finding the rhythm of the new song and dancing along. A quick glance showed Axel busily entertaining three mechs by stacking glasses. Oh. The Flaming Pyramid. Everyone loved that one, and it gave Blurr a little more time on the floor with tall, cute, and blushing.

“I’m Blurr,” Blurr told him. “I own this place now, so I have to be here every day. Welcome to Maccadam’s.” He let his hips rock as he worked closer to the mech. “And who are you?” he asked with a wink.

“Uh… Tecton.”

It was fun to make the big ones shiver.

“Hi, Tecton.” Blurr chuckled, though the sound didn’t carry over the music, and tugged at the mech’s hands. “Do you dance?”

“Not... uh… not really.” Tecton’s optics followed Blurr’s hips as they swiveled around, but he did manage a bit of a rhythmic bounce in his own knees.

Blurr smiled, stayed close, and let the music move him. Tecton was, frankly, adorable. He mostly let Blurr grind and twist, kept his hands in appropriate places, and blushed a nice hot pink whenever Blurr rocked his aft back against his pelvic plating. Blurr stayed through one more song, then bounced up to peck a light kiss to Tecton’s cheek.

“Come on. Let me buy you a drink,” Blurr said, and grinned as Tecton let himself be towed to a clear spot by the bar. “Can I get a lift?” he asked, pointing over the bar. Sure, he could clear it on his own, or he could walk down to the end where the gate was, but why pass up a chance to have those big hands on him again?

Tecton hesitated, and Blurr thought that if anymore energon lit the mech’s face, it might combust, but then he reached down and effortlessly lifted Blurr up high enough to just step onto the bar and across it. Blurr let his hands caress the backs of Tecton’s as he stepped away, tossing a smirk over his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Blurr reached under the bar, pulling up a bottle of the good stuff, a recipe he’d had to try hard to remember well enough to even make the first batch, then tweak time and again until it was just as smooth and tingling and perfect as the high grade he’d been served at the numerous parties he’d attended in the Towers. He poured one of the taller glasses full of it, and made sure to lean forward on the bar as he slid it to Tecton. As tall as the mech was, he’d have a fine view of Blurr’s aft as it rocked side to side, vaguely in time with the beat. “And for the dance.”

“Didn’t really dance.” Tecton hid himself behind the glass that looked positively miniscule in his hand.

“So you’re not showy,” Blurr dismissed with a wave of his hand. “You make a great dance pole.” He snickered. “Or... boulder.”

Tecton’s mouth opened, then snapped shut, and Blurr snickered again as he imagined what might have been said.

“Hang around, Tecton. If you’re still here come closing time, I’ll buy you another and we can drink somewhere… quieter.” Blurr winked, then went to nudge Axel out to the floor. He hoped Tecton stuck around.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
